The ear consists of a complex arrangement of cartilage covered by skin, forming the characteristic shape of the ear (See FIG. 1). Some of the major structures of the ear are the helix, which is the outer most part of the ear and is characterized by a roll or rim (helical rim). The scapha (or scaphoid fossa) separates the helical rim from the antihelix which forms the defining curvature separating the scapha from the concha. The antihelix gives rise to a Y shaped structure having two crura. The two crura form the fork of the Y and merge into the body of the antihelix. The area between the two crura is the triangular fossa. The deep recess leading to the auditory canal is the conchal bowl. It has an oblique and vertical component. The vertical component contributes to ear projection and is continuous with the antihelix. Depending on the survey, there may be an incidence of misshapen or deformed ears in the newborn population of up to or greater than forty percent. A few among the various types of congenital auricular deformities are prominent ear, cup ear, lop ear, Stahl's ear, conchal crus, misshapen ears, helical rim compression, and Tanzer I-II constricted ear.
Prominent ear is an ear in which the helical rim projects more than 15-18 mm from the mastoid in an adult and more than 5 mm in an infant. Cup ear is characterized by incomplete curvature or formation of the antihelix and superior limb of the triangular fossa, and without the normal curve of these structures, the ear “cups” forward. Lop ear is characterized by a “lidding” or folding over of the superior third of the ear. Stahl's ear, also called “Spock” ear, is characterized by a “transverse crus” extending off the Y of the antihelix, deforming the natural curve of the helical rim and causing the ear to have a point like an elf's ear. Conchal crus is an abnormal crus or fold that extends across the oblique portion of the conchal floor to the vertical conchal wall, appearing to divide the ear in half at the level of the external auditory canal. Misshapen ears are variations of malformations of the auricular cartilage that do not fit into the above defined categories. These ears may appear to be “crinkled”, folded, or collapsed in varying parts of the framework. Helical rim compression is characterized by an inward buckling of the rim disturbing its normal curvilinear contour. Tanzer I-II constricted ears have increasingly severe grades of skin and/or cartilage absence or deficiency. In Tanzer I ears, the helical rim is rolled-in as there is a shortage or deficiency of skin along the inner rim that prevents the helical rim from being rolled out. With Tanzer II, the deficiency is greater and actually affects the scaphal cartilage as well. Both surgical and non-surgical means have been used in an attempt to correct these and other deformities of the ear.